


Touch My Heart

by zebraljb



Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alien Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy, Merlin, and Merlin's alien being (Devon) celebrate Christmas and an important question is asked.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567597
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65
Collections: 2019 Kingsman Stocking Stuffers





	Touch My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> Insanereddragon asked for tentacle sex, so she got it. I cheated a little and went back into a previous universe; if you're interested, please see the other series link above.

“Can I trust ye, creature? Eggsy arrives home this evening and I wish for the house to look perfect.” Merlin is answered with a whack to the back of his head. “I know how to control ye,” he warns. “I will order ye to make yourself scarce when we reach the bedroom.” The tentacle pats the back of his head. “I thought so. Now please work on the top of the tree while I address the middle.”

Tentacles slowly reach for the box of ornaments, the sturdier ropes holding the box while the daintier tentacles carefully remove the glass bells and balls and arrange them on the tree. Merlin nods in approval and then starts on his own box. Eggsy’s been gone for a fortnight and Merlin is more than ready to have him home. It’s also Christmas Eve, and he cannot wait to have his boy there in his arms on Christmas morning. There is a nice assortment of gifts under the tree, all with Eggsy’s name on them. Merlin knows he went a bit overboard, but he also knows Eggsy hasn’t had many special Christmases in the past. This will change if Merlin has anything to do with it.

The best gift of all is still upstairs in Merlin’s closet, but it’s a gift he’s still unsure about. He’s not sure if Eggsy wants it, first of all, and there are a lot of strings attached. Merlin has a lot of baggage…namely the alien being living inside him. But Eggsy is worth it. Eggsy is worth everything. Merlin is startled when the boxes of ornaments are carefully placed on the floor. He is even more startled when the tentacles suddenly wrap around him, rendering him completely immobile but not harming him in any way. “Guess it is time for that talk, then, Devon?” Merlin asks. Devon can always tell when there something serious on Merlin’s mind, and he makes Merlin stop to talk about it when he feels it is getting to be too much. A tentacle insistently pokes at his cheek, annoying the hell out of Merlin since he cannot brush it away. “All right, I know. I know!” Merlin sighs. “It will mean the end of a lot of things, no matter what answer he gives.” Merlin closes his eyes, hearing the creature speak in his mind as clear as an actual voice. “I know. It scares me to death…but he is worth it. He is worth everything, every change, every upheaval of my life. He is my future, no matter what that might be.”

The creature slowly releases him, patting his cheek and even briefly brushing over his lips. “Now…back to work. When you’re done up there, I’ll have ye do the lights. Ye have infinite patience, and we both know I do not.”

Merlin is seated in the cozy living room, fire roaring in the fireplace and a cup of hot chocolate at his side when he hears the front door open. “Babe? I’m home!”

Tentacles take his mug and place it on a side table before urging Merlin up onto his feet. “Yes, yes, I know,” Merlin hisses, but he cannot keep the smile from his face when Eggsy appears in the doorway. “Hello, my Eggsy.”

“Missed you something…” Eggsy grunts as strong tentacles push against his chest and keep him from entering the room. Merlin chuckles, cups Eggsy’s face in his hands, and gently kisses him.

“Devon has learned a lot about holiday traditions in your absence,” Merlin says, looking over their heads.

Eggsy glances up as well and grins at the sprig of mistletoe. “You two are a pair of sappy old fools.” But he wraps himself around Merlin – and Devon – and eagerly accepts another kiss. “Missed you both so much.”

“Aye…we were lonely without ye.” Merlin kisses the top of his head as Devon slowly slithers back into place.

“Not TOO lonely…got that video you sent of you and him playing in bed.” Eggsy actually blushes. “Had a hard-on for hours just thinking about it.”

“It is nae something we do often, but I thought ye might enjoy it,” Merlin says with a shy grin. “You’re welcome.”

Eggsy looks around Merlin and his eyes widen. “Holy fuck, babe.” He steps into the living room, slowly taking in the pine boughs covering the mantle, the lights in the windows, the tree in the corner. “Saw the wreath on the door but didn’t expect all this! Looks amazing.”

“I wanted to welcome ye home. It isn’t much…”

“It’s aces. And I know the two of you did it together, which is even better.” Eggsy gives him one last kiss and licks his lips. “Is that chocolate?”

“Aye…hot chocolate. I can fix ye a mug while ye go up and change.”

“Sounds perfect.” Eggsy nuzzles against Merlin’s neck for a moment before taking the stairs two at a time.

Merlin goes to the kitchen and makes a second mug of hot chocolate, occasionally slapping Devon’s tentacles out of the way. The creature adores Eggsy, and if he had his way he would do everything for him, including dressing and undressing him. Sometimes Merlin has to get a little violent to keep him in check, but he can’t really get too upset. He’d been alone for so long because he couldn’t find that one person who could accept his situation. Now he has him, and if his alien wishes to pamper Eggsy and make much of him, Merlin isn’t going to argue.

Merlin grabs the quilt from the back of the sofa and arranges it on the floor in front of the fire. He has plans for this evening, plans that Eggsy will hopefully be on board with. It’s Christmas Eve, after all. When Eggsy comes into the room in a pair of trakkies and a jumper of Merlin’s he looks down and grins. “Well, don’t you look comfy.”

“I am. I would be even more comfortable if a handsome and brave international spy would join me.”

“I could call Harry, bet he’s not busy,” Eggsy says with a wink.

Merlin snorts. “I will never call him handsome. Not to his face, anyway.”

Eggsy laughs and sits down, immediately cuddling into the vee of Merlin’s knees. “Thanks, babe.” He sips at the hot liquid and sighs. “Aces.”

Merlin buries his face in Eggsy’s hair and simply holds him, relearning the smell and feel of him. He allows Devon to reach out and embrace Eggsy as well, tentacles petting over his face, his arms, his legs. “I believe someone missed ye.”

“Seems that way. Missed you blokes as well.” Eggsy sighs and puts his mug down, cuddling even closer. “Mission was a nightmare, ain’t gonna lie.” He pushes so hard against Merlin’s body Merlin is forced to put his own mug down.

“What happened, lad?” Merlin murmurs. He has removed himself from Eggsy’s missions except for dire emergencies.

“Two people died…got caught in the crossfire,” Eggsy whispers. “No one’s fault, really, but it doesn’t make it any easier.”

Tentacles shoot out on all sides to embrace Eggsy and Merlin. “Really,” Merlin scolds. “I think I am quite capable of soothing him.”

“It’s all right…it’s like you’re hugging me over and over,” Eggsy says. “Feels good.”

Merlin is thankful for Devon’s interference once he feels Eggsy start to shiver in his arm. “What can I do for ye, my Eggsy?”

“Just hold me for a mo.”

“Gladly.” Merlin slowly runs a hand up and down Eggsy’s back. He loves that Eggsy’s wearing his clothing. He has an entire closet to himself, but whenever he’s feeling a bit lost, he wraps himself in a jumper or shirt of Merlin’s. 

“Kiss me,” Eggsy murmurs, and again Merlin is all too willing to comply. Eggsy sits up a bit, kneeling across Merlin’s lap so he can cup Merlin’s face in his hands. Merlin’s hands once again wander up and down Eggsy’s back as Eggsy’s tongue teases his own. “I want you, babe, please,” Eggsy begs when he finally comes up for air.

“How would you like me?” Merlin murmurs against Eggsy’s mouth.

“Want our mouths on each other while Devon fucks us…need us connected like that,” Eggsy whispers, a tear sliding down his cheek.

“Shh. Of course, anything ye want…although I wish to be on the bottom. I am larger and dinnae wish to hurt ye.”

“I’ll be fine,” Eggsy says, but he rolls away and pulls at his hoodie. Devon smacks his hands away and suddenly tentacles are everywhere, undoing buttons and tugging at shirt sleeves. Eggsy has to smile as they find themselves completely naked less than five minutes later. “Never realized how convenient it was to have an alien around.”

“Convenient is not the word I’d use,” Merlin mutters, earning another slap to the back of his head. He stares at Eggsy for a long moment, the cream of his skin highlighted by the firelight. “Ye are stunning.”

“Ain’t all that.”

“Ye are.” As requested, Merlin lays down on his back, knees bent and spread a bit. Eggsy leans down to kiss him again, sweet kisses that actually make Merlin whimper. Only then does Eggsy pull away with a bashful smile, turning his body so his knees are on either side of Merlin’s head.

“If I push too hard…”

“Dinnae worry, lad. I will let ye know,” Merlin promises, although he will do no such thing. Whatever Eggsy needs, he may have.

This particular sexual position isn’t one of Merlin’s favorites, but he’s learned that when Devon is involved, it can be quite spectacular. It’s so hard to focus on someone’s pleasure when you’re feeling intense pleasure on your own, but having an extra tentacle or four is always a bonus. Merlin takes Eggsy’s half-hard cock into his mouth, shaping his lips the way he knows Eggsy likes and allowing Eggsy to slide along his tongue. Eggsy moans and then his hot mouth is around Merlin’s prick as well. It takes all of Merlin’s self-control not to thrust up into the warm heat. Eggsy’s blow jobs are legendary. 

Devon allows them to focus on one another for a moment, and then he starts to interact with them both. Merlin knows a tentacle is gently rubbing through Eggsy’s hair, and another tiny fingerling runs over his own bald head and along his jaw, occasionally stroking Eggsy’s cock when it leaves Merlin’s mouth. Saliva drips down Merlin’s chin but he doesn’t care. He does everything he can, uses every trick he knows, trying to urge those delicious sounds from Eggsy. He and Eggsy make those sounds at the same time when Devon slowly probes a tentacle inside. Merlin spreads his legs even further, feeling two tentacles help to hold his thighs as his arse is breached.

“Holy fuck!” Eggsy gasps, letting Merlin fall for his mouth as he pants for breath. “Fuck, babe…feels so good.”

“Aye,” Merlin manages, actually kissing the tip of Eggsy’s cock before taking him in again.

Devon takes his time working Merlin open, although Merlin knows Eggsy doesn’t need the extra prep. As a rule Merlin does not enjoy being fucked, but there’s something about the way they do this together that makes it enjoyable. Devon knows not to fill him completely, not to even push very far inside. That is for Eggsy, who is soon whimpering and rocking back and forth on his hands and knees.

“Fuck…yes, Ian…yes, Devon…fuck please…”

Merlin gently taps at a tentacle and Devon slowly pulls away, Eggsy crying out at the loss. Strong tentacles take Eggsy by the waist and maneuver him around, helping him to lower himself onto Merlin’s prick. “That’s right, my boy…take me…good lad…” Merlin’s eyes flutter shut as he’s sheathed in Eggsy’s body.

“Yeah…oh that’s good…” Eggsy groans as he rides Merlin, hands clutching at Merlin’s chest. Merlin holds him by the waist, his dick twitching as he watches Devon stroke Eggsy. A tentacle then slides into Eggsy’s mouth and the lad’s eyes almost roll back into his head. He loves being used by the two of them, love when they own him completely.

“I willnae last,” Merlin warns them. “It’s too good…”

“Wanna feel you come inside me, babe…wanna have all of you.” Eggsy releases the tentacle in his mouth and leans down to kiss him. Merlin groans, the orgasm seeming to rush up from his soul. “Fuck yeah…feel you,” Eggsy whispers. He clenches around Merlin and he sees stars. “Oh!” Eggsy says as if he’s surprised, and Merlin looks down to see Eggsy’s entire cock wrapped in tentacles. They stroke him once, twice, and then hot ropes of come are striping Merlin’s stomach.

“I love ye, Eggsy,” Merlin whispers, and Eggsy actually sobs, burying his face in Merlin’s shoulder. The tentacles fade away, petting over Eggsy’s back as Merlin allows himself to slip free. He holds Eggsy, rocking him back and forth a bit. “Ye did your job. No one could ask for more. This will hurt, and ye will nae forget it soon. But it was nae your fault.”

“I know.” Warm lips press to Merlin’s shoulder blade. Eggsy finally sits up and rolls to the side. “Ugh, we’re disgusting.”

“Well, we must remedy that on our own. Devon is incredible but he cannae reach to the bath for a flannel,” Merlin points out. He slowly gets to his feet, not even bothering to dress. He scoops up his clothes and heads upstairs. Once clean he puts on a pair of pajama bottoms and a jumper, but Eggsy once again dresses in his own trousers and Merlin’s shirt. 

“Can we go back to the fire again?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“Aye, lad. I like the look of ye with the firelight on your skin, and the Christmas lights in your eyes.”

“Ian,” Eggsy says, giggling shyly.

“Go on down, I’ll be right behind ye.” Merlin waits for Eggsy to exit the bedroom before reaching into his sock drawer to retrieve a tiny box.

They prepare new cups of hot chocolate and snuggle in front of the fire, this time wrapped in a favorite afghan. Eggsy sighs happily and wraps his hands around his mug. “I love you, Ian. Bet this will be the best Christmas ever.”

“I hope so, Eggsy.” 

They stare into the fire for a long moment, sipping at their hot chocolate and saying nothing. Finally Merlin starts to nervously fidget a bit, playing with the afghan or stroking Eggsy’s hair. “Something on your mind?” Eggsy asks. “You’re never this restless.”

“Yes, actually. This.” Merlin reaches into the pocket of his trousers and gets the box. “An early Christmas gift.”

“Aw, babe, thanks.” Eggsy’s eyes widen as he sees the box. “Ian.” He flips it open and gapes at the gold and emerald ring inside. “IAN,” he repeats, louder this time. “Wot…”

“I love ye, Eggsy. I love ye in a way I never thought possible. I never thought I would find someone to love me just as Ian…not to mention loving me with Devon. And here ye are, living in my home, making it your own. You accept all of me, good things and bad. Ye accept the strangeness that is my life, almost without question. I know I could lose ye in the field a week from now, a month, a year. But I wish for every week and month and year in the future to include ye…will ye marry me?”

“Fuck, Ian.” Eggsy throws off the afghan and turns around to face him. “You mean it?”

“Of course I mean it, lad.”

“Ian,” Eggsy whispers. A smile slowly crosses his face and he holds out the ring. 

“Before ye say yes,” Merlin says, and Eggsy’s smile falters. “Ye have a decision to make. I leave this decision to you, Eggsy, but please know I am completely fine with whatever ye decide. I have thought long and hard about it, and have spoken with Devon about it.”

“All right,” Eggsy says slowly.

“As ye know, I am quite old. Over a hundred years old. And with Devon inside me, I will continue to age at an infinitesimal rate. When you are in your fifties, I will barely look older than that…barely look older than I am now, actually.”

“I understand.”

“And then, eventually, ye will be gone and I will go on without ye.” Even the thought of such a thing sends a shooting pain through Merlin’s heart. “The alternative is for Devon to leave, to return home. He can contact his species, and they will send a vehicle to fetch him.”

“But what does that mean for you? Will it hurt you?” Eggsy looks horrified at the thought.

“Nae, lad, we dinnae think it will. I might be weak for a short time, but that is it. But my clock starts the moment Devon leaves my body. Right now I look like a man in my fifties, and I will start to age like one…so ye will be saddled with a man over twenty years your senior, a man who will be sixty, seventy, eighty.” Eggsy nods in understanding. “And ye will only have me. No Devon. Just Ian.”

“Ian,” Eggsy says with a frown. “You really think you two are such a package deal for me? No offense, Devon, you’re aces. But I fell in love with Ian long before I knew about Devon. I like the idea of growing old with you, Ian. Don’t care about what comes with it. I love you…and I want our forever to be together.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin kisses him long and hard. “I will ask again, then…will ye do me the honor of marrying me?”

“YES, Ian!” Eggsy almost yells, throwing himself into Merlin’s arms. 

Merlin falls into the kiss, pulling Eggsy around him and holding him tight. He feels the warmth of Devon around him, and then the tentacles slowly hide away.


End file.
